


Wanda's Dance

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Depression, F/M, Freedom, Friendship, Gen, Internal Monologue, Post-Civil War, Potential Spoilers, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a year since the Berlin airport.</p>
<p>A year had passed since they'd been taken to The Raft.</p>
<p>Since Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had broken them out.</p>
<p>Since T'Challa, the Black Panther, one of the very people they'd fought against had taken them in and given them refuge.</p>
<p>And Wanda Maximoff, while she was able to roam free, still felt as though she was in a prison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda is trapped in her own mind. While everyone else has their freedoms and their peace, she is unable to find any. It takes her a year to finally find it and even then, she gets a small surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanda's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is post-Civil War, so for anyone who hasn't seen the movie, this does contain some minor spoilers.
> 
> I've been recently trying to find myself and who I am. One of the few places that I am able to find my way to is my writing. It helps me to express myself. It helps me to find a little bit of freedom.
> 
> The MCU version of Wanda I'm able to connect best with because she is not concidered normal and there are things that happen that she finds she has little to no control over. She is also extremely remorseful for what she does in Lagos and you can even see in the movie that she wants to do something about what happened. She loses so much by the end of Civil War, even her own freedom. In this story, she's trying to finally get a little of it back.

It had been a year since the Berlin airport.

 

A year had passed since they'd been taken to The Raft.

 

Since Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had broken them out.

 

Since T'Challa, the Black Panther, one of the very people they'd fought against had taken them in and given them refuge.

 

And Wanda Maximoff, while she was able to roam free, still felt as though she was in a prison.

 

She was in a prison of her own mind. Her trust in one of the people who she'd come to try to understand and relate to – even though he wasn't exactly human – had hurt her. He'd been one of the ones who'd put her into that horrible maximum security prison. People who had once been her allies were now...

 

Well, she didn't know what to call them.

 

On top of that, she still hadn't heard any news about her brother. Last she'd heard was back just after Sokovia. She'd been told by Clint Barton that her brother had been taken by the medical team that was on the helicarrier. She hadn't been told anything more after that. Had they not wanted to tell her that her brother was dead? Or was S.H.I.E.L.D. doing something to him that neither twin would approve of?

 

That had been two years ago.

 

And then on top of everything else, once she had stepped foot on Wakandan ground she had felt the darkened stares of all of those around them other than those she called friends and His Highness – or was it Majesty now? She had known why. It was because of what happened in Lagos. She'd been the one to explode where the peace envoy was. Their gazes are peaceful now, friendly, but she remembered when they had first arrived.

 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

 

“ _I would be sent to prison,” Wanda spoke softly among the group, head down. They all turned to her as she stood in the back._

 

“ _Wanda no,” Captain Rogers had started, but Bucky and T'Challa stopped him._

 

“ _I know what I did in Lagos,” she continued, her voice breaking with every sentence she spoke, “I wasn't able to control my powers as I should have. I was the one who killed and hurt so many. I was the one who disrupted the Wakandan envoy. My incident, my abilities... I was the one who finished the path to the Accords and to what happened with us all. I have a debt to pay to the Wakandan people. I would be sent to prison for my crimes against them and the murders I have caused.”_

 

“ _Do you honestly feel this way, Miss Maximoff?” the King spoke softly, kindly to her as he went to her side and gazed down at her small form, “Even after being freed from your last prison?”_

 

“ _I have hurt your people, great Panther,” her saddened eyes gazed up at him. She didn't notice how the Wakanadans around them had saddened at her voice, hearing her truth of what happened. “Your father wanted those who caused it to be held accountable. It was me who did it.”_

 

“ _If you're to be held accountable,” the captain sighed from where he stood, “then I should be as well, since I was the target of the explosion and I was unable to focus.”_

 

“ _Steve?” Clint, Scott and Bucky all stared at him. They hadn't known the story of what happened. Sam did, that's why he said nothing and did not act on anything._

 

“ _The mission involved Rumlow and a bioweapon that would have killed everyone in the vicinity if released into the air,” the blonde super soldier explained, causing his friend to frown, “Once I caught up to Rumlow, I wanted to know why he was doing what he was.”_

 

_The Captain's eyes fell. He went over to Wanda's side, exposing this inner self not only for the King, but for the people as well. He was choosing to say this, the young telekinetic knew this. That had been, after all, what their battles had been over: The ability to choose what to do._

 

“ _He said Bucky's name and I froze. All he had to do was say Bucky's name and I was a 16-year-old boy back in Brooklyn. If it weren't for my freezing and him trying to kill me with his suicide bomb, your people would be asking for justice and those accountable. The Accords wouldn't have happened like this. Our battles wouldn't have happened at all, or at least not like that.”_

 

“ _Stevie...” Bucky's voice cracked._

 

“ _Wakandans lost their lives,” a voice from the spoke from the crowd, “but those who are responsible feel remorse. They know what they've done. They've spoken the truth of their hearts and emotions.”_

 

“ _They are not murderers,” another called._

 

“ _It was accident.”_

 

“ _True warriors.”_

 

“ _Honorable warriors.”_

 

“ _Freedom!”_

 

_Wanda and Captain Rogers heard the chants of the people. They stood there as they heard the call for their freedom. They would not send them to a prison, to a cell. They had spoken of what happened and the people called for them to be free. Had this been their trial._

 

“ _The people of my kingdom have spoken,” T'Challa smiled at them, “You are free to walk among them. They welcome you to our country as warriors of freedom.”_

 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~** _

 

Now she was able to walk the streets and the people welcome her with open arms. She feels as though she is a wonder and that they just take pity on her. She still doesn't know what to do with herself, how to act here.

 

The people in Wakanda have been nothing but wonderful to the Captain's team. They have even allowed Clint's family to move here. It's been wonderful to meet the family of the one she considers a sort of father figure to her. They are a wonderful group, but she feels as though she must distance herself from them because she does not want to get them hurt. His family has probably heard about what she did to the team. They had right not to trust her.

 

She has watched Captain Rogers as he went to where his friend slept. She knew that he was tired and worried for his friend. Though she'd heard him admit to that cold tube that he loved the man inside. She'd seen him fall asleep in that lab many a night as the scientists worked to try and find a way to break the programming that Hydra had put into the brunette's mind.

 

She had also seen when he was allowed to step out of the tube again for the first time. Had seen the test of the words. Had seen the smile and the hug knowing he was free. It wasn't much longer after that that they had taken him into surgery and given him a new arm that not only allowed for better balance, but would allow him to function normally. Rehab and sparring went well and he was back to normal in almost no time at all.

 

Scott came and went. He had his own family, but he also had the Pyms watching out for him. She'd been told the story of the tech war between the Pyms and the Starks. There had been some bad blood at one point and it was bad since both the Starks and the Pyms worked under the S.H.I.E.L.D. banner at one point. It was another story of allies come enemies that involved the Stark family. She noted that this had become a pattern at some point. Not sure when this happened.

 

Sam was free to fly around. He looked free as a bird as he was able to soar through the skies of the jungle. It was amazing to watch him with the other birds. He was able to practice, to areal stunts, whatever he wanted. It was all to get better at what he was able to do, at what he needed to do. He could actually taste the freedom.

 

And Wanda was still stuck in her mental prison. She felt as though she couldn't free herself. She shouldn't be able to free herself. She didn't have he right to. It wasn't her place to be free. Her world was filled with danger and her powers were the cause. She had no family and she had no right to have friends.

 

She was walking the streets of the royal capital. The people friendly, the stall vendors happy. They tried to wave her in but she declined them, giving a soft smile as she continued on her way. She knew the people of the country worried for her. She knew her friends and comrades worried for her. She felt as though they shouldn't. She didn't know who she was now, who she was supposed to be, where she was supposed to go.

 

As she continued on her way, she started hearing some soft music. She looked up, realizing she was near the palace again. The music she heard, she knew where it was coming from. It was a soft melody from the 1940s, jazzy and slow. That was Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes' room. They enjoyed being able to listen to that music again, and they were able to now. Together.

 

The young mind warper closed her eyes. She listened to the melody, allowing herself to sway slightly. A soft sigh left her lips as she moved with the music. It was a beautiful melody, calming, relaxing. She felt it flow through her, easing her soul and lifting her mood. Her abilities were soothed and would not cause trouble for at least the moment. It felt as though the world was vanishing around her, melting her fears and sorrows. She felt...

 

Free.

 

Slowly, Wanda started to dance as though she had a partner with her. She didn't, of course, but the air was good enough for her. It's what she felt she deserved at the moment and she didn't mind. The song was soft still – or had it changed to a different song? She didn't know, but she kept dancing with her invisible partner.

 

She didn't notice that her friends and allies had started watching her. She didn't notice when the Wakandans began to watch her dance.

 

She did notice that someone took her into their arms and began to dance with her. They were taller than her and much stronger. Even with their strength, though, the person held her with such gentility that it was astounding. The person was much like the Captain, but they were not him. He was with his friend, his lover in the palace.

 

The Sokovian kept her eyes closed as she danced with her partner. She gently rested her head on his chest. It was broad, strong, muscular. It was calming and soothing. The person who held her into it was a kind person, a gentle person.

 

As the song ended, the person pulled away from her. Wanda felt her heart pound and soar. She felt protected by that person. Their warmth was away from her now and she felt lost, empty.

 

A soft clapping was heard and she turned around, opening her eyes. There was Clint and his family. Beside him was Scott. Not too far away was Sam who had a sort of knowing smile. Up in the palace was the captain and sergeant. Even Natasha – who had recently arrived in Wakanda as a new refugee of the battles – was close by and approving.

 

But then who was her dancing partner.

 

“I am sorry for the intrusion,” the familiar accented voice spoke, “but I have been noticing your unease and sadness for a while now.”

 

Wanda looked to the voice. Before her was T'Challa himself. She swallowed, knowing now who her dancing partner was.

 

“I just wish to know that you are alright, Wanda. You have been through so much in recent years. If you are in need of anything, please let me know.”

 

The young Sokovian watched as the Wakandan king smiled before making his way through the city again. A strong but gentle hand was placed on her shoulder and she already knew it was the archer. She swallowed and closed her eyes once more, a tear rolling down her cheek.

 

Anymore it felt like she was at rock bottom. That she had nothing.

 

But much like the Captain and his friend, even though she had nothing she had her friends.

 


End file.
